


with the devil in the details

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: Connor knows, aesthetically, that Tim is what you'd call pretty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More old stuff!

"So you've never?" Tim asks. They're in study hall, and Connor is trying to _study_ , but Tim says homework is for suck-ups and lowlifes so mostly he's painting his nails every color of the rainbow.

"No," Connor says. He writes a formula down in his notebook and when he looks up at Tim he's looking at him like he's some kind of interesting creature in a cage.

"Really _never_?" Tim asks.

"No," Connor says. "Why is everyone so weird about that? I'm only sixteen."

"Exactly," Tim says. He rolls his eyes. "You're sixteen, you're gorgeous, and you've never had sex. I mean, do you know what people here would do to get in your pants? I heard Bethany Silver saying she'd _pay_ to blow you."

Connor blushes. "That's ridiculous."

"Not really," Tim says lightly. He caps the bottle on the last of his nail polish and waves his hand around to dry his nails. 

Connor looks back at his textbook, but he can still feel Tim watching him, and it's distracting. "I guess I don't," he mumbles after a couple of minutes trying to read the same paragraph. "I've never found anyone that… Interesting. When it comes to that."

"Hm," Tim says. "Not even me?" he asks, and Connor looks up at him. He's _sort_ of in school uniform today - he has his tie on, anyway - but he's opted for the girl's skirt instead, hemmed into more of a miniskirt than anything else. He's wearing sparkly black eyeliner and blue mascara and he did _something_ that makes his mouth look bigger somehow. Connor knows, aesthetically, that Tim is what you'd call pretty, but -

"You're my best friend," Connor says. "I don't think about you like that."

"Hm," Tim says again. He picks up the book he brought in, opens it up and sits back in his chair.

 

*

 

They're eating lunch by themselves in the courtyard later, and Connor's halfway through his salad when Tim bites into a Twizzler, chews it and then says, "But what if I want you to?"

"What?" Connor asks, and Tim rolls his eyes like he _does_ when Connor doesn't follow his every train of thought.

"You said you don't think of me like that," Tim says. "But," he sits back on the grass and spreads his legs. If Connor _looked_ , he knows he could see right up Tim's skirt. He swallows. "But if you wanted to…"

"Tim," Connor says. "I'm not. I don't even know if."

"If you'd like it?" Tim asks. He grins. "Did you like kissing girls?"

"I've never," Connor stammers. "I mean, I haven't actually…"

Tim stares at him, mouth wide open, and it makes Connor think of all the things he knows _Tim_ gets up to. Tim's mouth is -

"You've never kissed anybody," Tim says.

"No," Connor says. He pokes at his salad with his fork, but he's not really hungry anymore. 

"Connor," Tim says. "Let me."

"Let you what?" Connor asks.

Tim laughs, shakes his head. "Kiss you, dimwit," he says, and Connor doesn't know what to say because Tim sits up and moves in front of him, and Connor's never seen Tim this close up before, close enough to see each individual sparkle in his eyeliner.

Tim holds Connor's face with both his small, soft hands and says, "Like this."

His mouth is soft, and warm, and when Connor doesn't pull away he guides Connor's mouth open with his tongue. Connor puts his hands on Tim's sides and Tim giggles against his mouth, all but climbs into Connor's lap before Connor can figure out a reason to tell him not to. Tim tastes like candy and Red Bull and when Connor squeezes his hips Tim takes Connor's bottom lip between his teeth and sucks.

"Gentlemen," someone says, and when Tim pulls back Mrs. Harris is standing above them. "Let's leave the after school activities for _after_ school, shall we?" she asks.

"Sorry," Connor stammers, but Tim just laughs and climbs back off of him, not so much as acknowledging that he may have done anything wrong. They go back to their lunch and talk about other things, but Connor still tastes Tim for the rest of the day.


End file.
